


【南糖】都是胖次惹的祸

by JOYsweet



Category: bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYsweet/pseuds/JOYsweet





	【南糖】都是胖次惹的祸

咕咕咕前几天跑弹，守护天使金南俊送胖次给哥哥的梗，私自猜测了为啥knj知道且唯一知道他哥私密部位尺寸的问题，希望大家喜欢

———————————————————————

“金南俊。”不急不缓的烟酒嗓从背后传来。 

不急不缓的脚步，显示主人的漫不经心，但这声音让金南俊汗毛倒立。 

这个时候应该马上离开战场，74的右脑发出警告，试图提起金南俊的左腿让他头也不回的就跑。但是他74的左脑立刻按住了右脑，左脑认为现在逃跑只是暂时逃避，并且会让无法永远逃避的结果变得更加糟糕。 

“金南俊，”烟酒嗓加重了咬字，“哥在叫你呢？为什么不转过来看着哥？” 

金南俊僵硬着肩膀转过去，像一块超大的石头做的十字架。虽然那个男人只到他的下巴，甚至需要略微低头两人才能目光相接。但光是这样就足够了，男人只需要什么都不做站在那里，就能让金南俊抛掉队长的威严像个做了坏事等着被老师训斥的小学生乖乖垂头缩肩，可能主要原因是，金南俊确实做了坏事。 

“suga哥，jin哥说下班一起去吃宵夜。”金南俊试图抢回一些节奏，比如，转移一下注意力。 

“南俊xi，不要搞这些没没用的。”闵玧其晃了晃手上的纸盒子，“需要哥再问一遍吗？南俊xi怎么就这么巧买了一条一模一样的内裤给哥呢？” 

口干舌燥让金南俊再次舔湿自己厚实的上唇，阿米们经常会夸耀的提起这两片性感的唇瓣，因为总能在意想不到的时刻从它里面吐出钻石一样永恒而精巧的秒句，而此时它像一口干枯的水井，汩汩的灵感源泉突然干涸了。 

“啊？哦，这个，巧了不是？”干枯的水井发出干瘪的声音，果不其然闵玧其立刻眯了眯眼睛，不笑的时候显得分外凶狠的三角眼仿佛能蹦出带尖刺的凶光，能把金南俊藏起来的小心脏挑开一个口子，一寸一寸翻找出里面藏匿的秘密。 

“呀金南俊，你148的智商去哪里了？” 

左边的74正忙着跟右边的74打架呢，金南俊心底默默吐槽。 

“需要哥说的更清楚一点吗？怎么这么巧，哥刚丢了一条内裤你就买了一条一模一样的送给哥呢？” 

啊……完了，他全都知道了。金南俊心底痛苦的呻吟，熊掌有点控制不住想把脸捂住，像鸵鸟在害怕的时候把头埋进沙子里，尴尬的场面把脸藏起来就不需要面对。 

“就像哥猜到的那样……”经过痛苦的挣扎，依靠巨大的意志力，金南俊鼓起勇气试图用坦白从宽换取减刑，然而很不巧。 

“哥猜到哪样？哥啥都不知道呀。”金硕珍从门缝探头，“呀，南俊，不是让你通知玧其的吗，你们两个在后面磨磨蹭蹭是要让哥亲自请你们吗？臭小子们快出来！” 

“知道了知道了，马上出来，一点点制作上的事情我跟玧其哥说清楚马上出来！”金南俊手忙脚乱的把金硕珍好奇的小脑袋按回去，一只白皙但指节分明的手穿过他腋下，干脆利落嘭的将门抵上，金南俊转过身低头看闵玧其，闵玧其保持单手支门的动作就那样仰头直视他。 

这个姿势金南俊只需要舒展双臂就能把人拢进怀里，但闵玧其现在就像一直抖立起尖刺的刺猬，金南俊知道在把话说清楚之前最好不要那样干。 

“你什么时候拿走的？为什么？”闵玧其极尽冷静的目光让金南俊怀疑他的身体里只有理性没有感性，即使在讨论这样的问题也仿佛真的在讨论工作一样，冷漠的像个只会工作的机器人。 

“玧其啊！给哥开门！我说你们两个，不许打架呀！”意识到不对的金硕珍在外面锤门，激烈的锤门声加剧了金南俊的紧张感，直接导致他口不择言将一切托盘而出。 

“哥，我们一起生活很久了吧？” 

“nei，八年零八个月二十五天，从二零一零年十一月十三日起。”闵玧其冷静的看着他，像个报时机器一样准确的说出一长串数字。换个人或许会被他冷漠的腔调欺骗，觉得这个人这样毫无感情的说着冷冰冰的数字，是对此毫无感情的吧。但是这些冷冰冰的数字却令金南俊热泪盈眶。 

日理万机的哥哥真的有认真记着他们之间发生过的事情啊。 

“所以哥从上个月十七号开始，除了工作时间没有看过我一眼，没有说过一句话的事情，哥有注意到吗？” 

“……”被突如其来的指控震住了，闵玧其瞪圆了猫眼，瞬间从炸毛咬人猫变成了一只懵懵猫猫。“……啊，是吗？有这种事情吗？” 

“玧其啊！你连哥都没理过！走廊上面对面撞上你都把哥无视了！”金硕珍在门外大喊，声音闷闷的。 

“呀！JIN哥不要偷听！！”瞬间害羞的金南俊反手一巴掌重重拍在门上发出惊人的巨响，门里门外的闵玧其和金硕珍好像都被吓住了，场面陷入更加尴尬的安静。金南俊再也忍不住，呜嘤一声扑在门板上用熊掌捂住了脸。“都怪JIN哥了啦！好丢脸！” 

“呀，南俊啊，”一只温暖的手覆上金南俊肩头，烟酒嗓带着清晰可辨的笑意，“南俊想哥了所以偷走了哥的内裤吗？还是想征服——” 

“别说了好害羞啊——！”金南俊反身把闵玧其按进怀里，阻止那张嘴说出更加令人脸红心跳的话。他只是好奇所以试穿了一下结果没拉上膝盖就坏了这种事啊啊啊啊啊——！ 

怀里的猫并没有像往常一样张牙舞爪的挣扎，反而温柔有规律的轻拍金南俊的腰侧，乖巧的令人心安。 

在金南俊逐渐冷静终于能够直面这件事情时，怀里的猫猫蠕动了一下，毛绒绒的脑袋探出凑到他耳边，醉酒嗓带着无尽的慵懒性感，他说—— 

“既然是赔罪就要有诚意，今晚就罚你替我穿上吧……”


End file.
